There already exist motor vehicle doors which comprise:
an exterior door panel, typically of sheet metal, PA1 an interior door lining which is fitted to the exterior panel and which covers it at least partially, the panel and the lining together defining, at least locally, a hollow internal space, the lining comprising a carrier panel of rigid plastics material, and PA1 a window, connected to at least one window lifting mechanism which comprises at least one means of support of the window in the region of a lower edge thereof and which is itself fixed to the exterior panel and/or the interior lining, so that the window can be displaced substantially vertically between a first upper position and a second lower position, in which it extends inside the internal space of the door. PA1 a carrier panel of rigid plastics material which is integral with the lining and to which is fixed a window lifting mechanism which is fitted with a window and which comprises a support means for that window which is movable between a first upper position and a second lower position for the displacement of the window, PA1 at least one resilient stop means to limit the lateral displacement of the window in a substantially horizontal direction, the stop means having a free end, and an opposing end which is connected to the carrier panel, wherein the stop means has an open and naturally curved portion which has a contact region with the window, which contact region is arranged with spacing (away) from the free end of the stop means. PA1 an exterior door panel, typically of sheet metal, PA1 an interior door lining which is fitted to the exterior panel and which covers it at least partially, the exterior panel and the interior lining together defining, at least locally, a hollow internal space, the lining comprising a carrier panel of rigid plastics material, and PA1 a window which is connected to a window lifting mechanism which comprises a support means for the window in the region of a lower edge thereof and which is itself fixed to the exterior panel and/or to the interior lining, so that the window can be displaced substantially vertically between a first upper position and a second lower position, in which it extends inside the internal space of the door, PA1 the carrier panel being fitted, at an intermediate level, with at least one resilient stop means which cooperates with the window to limit the lateral displacement thereof in a substantially horizontal direction, the stop means having a free end and an opposite end which is connected to the carrier panel, PA1 wherein the stop means has an open, naturally curved portion which has a contact region with the window, which contact region is arranged with spacing from the free end of the stop means.
With regard to those components, it became apparent that there were problems of stability and poor positioning or displacement of the window inside the door, in particular when the window is slightly curved (as is very often the case at present) and when it is at least partially lowered inside the hollow internal space of the door.
That can, in particular, result in a malfunction of the window or in damage thereto, in particular owing to significant vibrations, which the vehicle (and therefore the window) can undergo, or when the door is closed (whether slammed or not) with its window partially or totally lowered.